England's Mistake 3
by KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: England is at it again! This time he target 3 people. Italy, Romano, and Germany are turned back into kids. Will Prussia and Spain be able to care for them? No way! But no worries, Mama Austria comes in and shows them how it's done. What will happen to this unhappy family? (Read "England's Mistake" and "England's Mistake 2" Before this)
1. Cat VS Dog

_England's Mistake 3Chap 2._

_The distance we came is amazing._

_I own nothing but the story line. _

Italy sighed, hanging upside down in a tree. At the moment he was trying to hide from Germanys big scary dogs. Normally they were nice, but when Germany wasn't around to command them they're so scary!

"What are you doing, you giant-airhead!" Romano walked up to the tree, hands on his hips. "You're a bugger air-head than that stupid Spanish bastard!"

Italy smiled, swinging a little now while he hanged upside down. His knees were hooked around the branch so he couldn't fall, and at the moment his arms were just dangling.

"You sure curse a lot about Spain! You always seem to mention him." Italy giggled happily, completely unaware to the fact Romano just turned 50 shades of red and was about to punch him. Luckfully, that 'Spanish bastard' came out of nowhere, yelling in a loud sing-song voice.

"Roooomano~! I picked some tomatoes from the garden for you~!"

"Shut up! You stupid **XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**"

"Oh no, Romano you're cranky! Hug time!" Italy jumped down from the branch, easily landed on his feet and hugged Romano tightly, smiling widely. Romano was going to curse, when he realized Italy just got down from the tree without hurting himself.

Romano sighed, letting Italy hug him from the moment while that 'stupid Spanish bastard' walked over, holding a basket of ripe tomatoes.

"Vat is everyone doing in my yard!" Germany came out of his house, his 3 dogs trailing behind him. Both Italians squeaked loudly and were up in the tree faster than any cat could climb. They both clung to the branch while Germanys dogs just ran round the yard, letting loose some extra energy.

Germany sighed and walked up to the base of the tree, staring up at Italy.

"Vat are you doing? Come down."

"No! It's too hiiiiigh~!"

"You're the one that climbed up there!" Germany sighed, rubbing his temples. Italy was just to troublesome! "Jump down and I vill catch you."

Italy whined loudly, staring down at Germany while clinging to the base of the tree. But slowly Italy released his grip on the tree, closed his eyes and jumped. Germany easily caught the smaller man in his arms, easily holding him up. Italy remained closed, slightly curled in on himself. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Germany, blinking innocently for a moment before laughing.

"Hey hey, Germany! That was rather fun! Can we do it ag- Romano! You gotta come down too you know~"

Romano shook his head, clinging to the tree for dear life as he kept his eyes on Germanys dogs, which couldn't care less for him at the moment.

"Shut up you stupid potato eating bastard!"

Spain smiled happily, climbed right ip and tree and somehow pried Romano's grip from the tree, easily setting him on his shoulder.

You stupid Spanish bastard! Put me down!"

"Such a vile tongue for someone so cute."

"Stupid Spanish bastard!"

Spain rolled his eyes and jumped off h tree, making Romano scream while they fell. The second Spain landed Romano hit him, kicked his gut, bot loose and ran inside the house. Italy whined, wiggled loose and ran in after him.

Those dogs were coming over.

Germany rolls his eyes, petted his dogs for a moment and went inside, Spain following him. They easily found the two. All they had to do was find the pissed off Prussia. Both Romano and Italy were clinging to him, up on his back. How thy weighed so little after all they ate was a mystery.

Germany pried off Italy and Spain grabed Romano before he also handed Romano to Germany. Neither seemed happy.

But Spain didn't notice, as he simply grabbed Prussia's hand and dragged him out of the room, talking happily about something.

Germany sighed, shaking his head.


	2. Oh no

_Chapter 2. I own nothing but the story line._

Germany sighed, as he dropped both Italians onto the couch in his living room. He kept the dogs outside so they won't bother them... Italians were too troublesome.

Italy smiled brightly, blabbering on about something. Romano was yelling at Germany though...

"I hate your stupid German couch and your stupid German house and your stupid German floor and your stupid German doors and your stupid German clothes and your stupid German face that reminds me of that stupid bastard! Stupid German bastard!"

Germany groaned, rubbing his temples. One bothered him to death and always wanted hugs, the other always bothered him to death and hated him. who this other 'stupid bastard' was Germany had no clue. Romano called a lot of people stupid bastards... The guy needs to some up with something better.

.-.-.-.-.

Prussia and Spain were walk down the street, talking when they ran into France.

"France! How awesome of you to drop by! Now the trio it tog- why the hell is the brit here?" Prussia frowned, watching England for a moment. "Oh wait; he's not a stupid brat anymore. Awesome."

England rolled his eyes, smacked Prussia with his black book and walked right past them.

"Oh, and Prussia, you might want to return home soon. Spain, you might as well go with Prussia." When England was out of sight Prussia and Spain both turned to France, who smiled and wrapped his arms around their necks, pulling them into one big hug.

"I hope you know how to take care of kids!" France then let them go and ran.

"Oh... So un-awesome... Come on Spain!" Prussia grabbed Spain's wrist and started to run back towards the house. Just in time to see 3 puffs of smoke and England disappearing into the shadows.

**One puff green that turned blue. Another puff pink. The other light green. **Oh no...


	3. We hate you, England

_Chapter 3. I own nothing but the storyline._

Prussia quickly climbed through the open window where he was the 3 puffs, and Spain of course followed him. There on the floor was a sleeping Italy, Romano who was holding his brother close, and the Holy Rome Empire which was also asleep at the moment.

Romano was wearing a light green dress and Italy was also wearing a dress, only pink. Good, a way to tell the two apart.

Prussia let a small smile spread across his lips when he saw his baby brother asleep... So cute. Prussia picked him up carefully, cradling him in his arms. Spain was happy as he could be. He scooped Italy and Romano up in his arms, holding them close to him. While Italy slept on Romano started to call Spain silly little names. Such as "Big fat stupid mean-head Spanish jerk!" and names like that. He woke up the second he was moved. Romano is a light sleeper… Italy… not so much. Clearly as a child Romano didn't know any curse words... yet.

Spain smiled, rocking the two calmly, humming. Prussia rolled his eyes and sat down, staring at his little brother. What the hell should he do now? Maybe he could go get help... now to think of it, how long will this last? Damn it, Germany... or Holy Rome Empire was going to kill him once he's back to normal if he screwed anything up.

Prussia sighed, resting his head on the back of his chair. He was going to kill England... Then again if he tried he'll have France, America, and what's-his-face on his ass... yeesh.

Just then Italy decided to start crying. Prussia groaned, because that woke up Holy Rome Empire. Holy Rome Empire stared at him for a moment and looked around. When he saw Italy he blushed deeply, jumped out of Prussia grasp and ran for the room.

"So un-awesome… Spain, get him to shut up!"

"I don't know how…" Spain blinked innocently, staring down at the crying Italy. Romano was covering his ears so he wouldn't have to hear the crying.

"SPAIN! Shut him up!" Prussia got to his feet, covering his ears because now Romano was crying and wiggling his arms weirdly. **(AN: In the books it said when Spain first took Romano in he'll start crying suddenly and wiggling his arms weirdly.)** Prussia groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Oh? Romano do you want to dance? Is that it?" Spain smiled brightly, completely unaware about the screaming mess that he held in his arms.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Austria was at the door, piles of paper surrounded his feet. But the looks of it he was carrying them and dropped them the second he entered the room. Austria stared at the two children for a second, promised himself he'll tell England how displeased he is next time he gets a chance. He quickly walked in, took both children from Spain's arms and went into the kitchen.

Austria gently set Romano on the ground, using his free hand and to gently whip his tears away.

"Romano, be a darling and go get some tomatoes for dinner."

Romano's crying stopped slowly, but he still sniffled, rubbing his eyes he gave a small nod and walked out. Austria then started to boil some water with his free hand, holding the crying Italy in the other.

"Hush now Italy. I'm getting you your food. Shhh, shhh." Austria smiled, kissing Italy's cheek softly.

When Romano entered the room, trying to drag a basket of tomatoes Austria handed Italy to Prussia.

"Mind his head, don't touch his tummy, and do not touch the curl." Austria then went and helped Romano, who was no longer crying. He and Romano cooked up some pasta and set the table. By then Holy Rome Empire was now back, though he stood by the doorway, peaking in to watch.

Prussia watches Austria calmly, really unsure what to do with the crying Italy in his hands. But he did as he was told to and held the child… Austria owed him.

Soon enough Austria was sitting at the table with Romano in his lap.

"Ok, hand Italy here." Prussia rolled his eyes and handed the child to Austria, who held him with one hand while Romano was trying to feed him the pasta. It didn't take long for Italy to start to eat.

"What was that all about, Austria?" Spain watched them calmly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Italy's tummy starts to hurt when he's hungry. When I first took him in he was always hungry and crying. Then Spain knows Romano has some bad stress, but dancing doesn't exactly help him that much. So I get him to do small chores for me, making him busy makes him forget why he's stressed."

"Dude, you sound like a mother!" Prussia laughed; in till Austria gave him a glare.

"In case you forgot I had to take care of MANY people, including you at one point… Ah, isn't that better, Italy?" Italy just finished his plate of pasta. Romano got a napkin and whipped off Italy's mouth, smiling.

Maybe Romano could be cute.

"Now then, Italy can you go paint me something, anything would be nice. Romano help Italy get the art supplies. Maybe you can paint me something too? Later we can listen to some music."

Italy smiled brightly, jumping off Austria's lap and out of the room. Italy didn't exactly know who that guy was, but he seemed nice enough, though his cooking skills could use some work!

Romano stared at Austria for a moment then slowly climbed off his lap. Leaving the room while staring at the floor.

"Why is my little Romano upset?" Spain pouted at Austria, not seeming too impressed with Austria's work… Even if Austria did stop the kids from crying.

"I don't know… We'll find out later I suppose… Now. Mind explaining why Holy Rome Empire is back, and Italy and Romano are kids!" Uh ho… angry Austria.


	4. Romano

_Chapter 4! You guys know the drill…_

It took a lot of yelling (Austria), explaining (Spain), and whining (Prussia) for everything to be settled. When everything was settled Austria walked right out. Where was he going?

"Ooooh~ You're in trouble!" Spain laughed, earning him a slap upside his head by Prussia.

Prussia grumbled, walking out of the room. Spain of course followed, grinning.

When they finally found them they were in the back yard. Italy was painting a very colorful sunset. Romano was just sitting away from him, knees up to his chest, face buried in his hands. Holy Rome Empire was near the flower bed, using the flowers as cover as he watched Italy. He was tyring to figure out how to go to Italy and not seem weird. Austria was surprisingly sitting near Italy, watching him paint and calmly talking to him.

Was this a normal thing back then?

Prussia and Spain were straining their memories, but neither could remember thing seeing quiet like this.

"Austria, didn't you use to be an uptight pansy boy?" Prussia walked over to him, grinning down at Austria, how seemed to be calm so far…

"I…" He took a deep breath, counted to 3 before smiling at Prussia. "I suppose you can call me that. But this is another chance to make things right. I messed up last time, I lost everything. So, I want to do ti right this time. I want to see Italy smile, I want Holy Rome Empire to stop ebbing scared and TRY to talk to Italy," With that Austria spoke louder so Holy Rome Empire could hear him. "I want Romano to be happy… It's clear why he's upset, Spain. Go cheer him up." With that Austria turned back to Italy, praising him on his work.

Spain frowned a little. He should know what's wrong with Romano? How should he know? It's been forever sense he had to deal with Romano as a kid…

With a sigh he turned and walked over to Romano, sitting down beside him. He had to admit, he missed seeing Romano in a cute little dress.

"Romano~." Spain smiled brightly, gently moving Romano's hands away from his face. Oh… He was crying. "Romano?" Spain gently lifted the small child, holding him close in his arms. Surprisingly there was no protest. "Talk to me, tell me anything on your mind. I will listen."

Romano sniffled softly, staring up at Spain for a moment.

"I hate Italy so much… He's too perfect… I mean, look at him." Romano looked over at his brother for a moment, sighing. Holy Rome Empire had finally come out and was handing Italy a bundle of flowers. Prussia was smiling while holding Austria close in his arms. They looked so happy. It was a picture perfect moment… Without Romano.

"He can paint, clean, cook, sing, dance, and he even has a boy that has a crush on him. Uncle favored him as well. It's not fair… I tried! I tried… I tried to clean, but I only made a mess. I tried to cook but it never turns out as good as him. I can't dance, I can't sing like him. I can't paint…But I can't hate him. He's too carefree, too innocent. Without me he'll get hurt. He cries over anything… I can't leave him alone." Romano went silent, curled in on himself in Spain's arms.

Spain let out a soft sigh, leaning back against the tree behind them. He gently rocked the small boy in his arms, trying to think of what to say. So this was the problem? Romano didn't feel special?

Spain slowly stood up, Romano still in his arms. Romano didn't seem to care at the moment. He just buried his face in Spain's shirt, not wanting to see anyone. Spain walked right over to Prussia, leaning down beside him.

"Prussia, I'm taking Romano."

"What, dude you can't do that." Prussia frowned a little. Austria didn't seem all that happy either.

"Last time I let you take Romano, but I can't let you take him this time."

"Austria, look at this. Italy is happy. Holy Rome Empire is giving Italy freaking flowers, and you and Prussia are some happy couple. Where dose Romano fit? Where do I fit? We don't fit in here. Romano is jealous of his perfect brother. I'm taking him away from Italy, so he won't compare himself to him." With that Spain straightened himself and walked right out. He didn't even care that Prussia was trying to call him back. His goal was to make his little Romano happy…

_:D Uh ho, Spain and Romano left the group! I guess we'll have to see what happens in the next chapter._


	5. Peaceful

_Chapter 5! Here we go! Oh, and if you're reading this then you saw the MAJOR change I did. Every chapter before this was a part of "England's Mistake" Well, now it's called "England's Mistake 3" I split everything up to make it easier to read. So, enjoy!_

_I own nothing but the storyline_

Spain smiled, walking into his house. As one would think Spain's house was very open, though rather plain. But that was fine. Large windows were open to the outdoors, letting in the warm breeze. The floors were wooden. Easier to clean up any mess that was made. He use to have carpet, but after having Romano around he changed it to wood. Whenever Romano TRIED to clean he only made a mess!

Spain flopped down on the couch, still cradling Romano in his arms. He had fallen asleep on the way over. Spain could hear the soft beeping of his phone, telling him he had missed messages. But he really didn't care. He already knew they were from Prussia and Austria.

He gently rests a hand on Romano's back, smiling weakly. Ah… his little Romano was so cute. This time he'll make Romano feel like the most important person in the whole world.

It didn't take long for Romano to slowly open his eyes. Romano could never sleep for long. Spain chuckled and sat up a little, holding Romano close to him.

"Sleep well, Romano?"

Romano lifted his head and looked around for a moment before looking up with Spain.

"Where are they…? I don't hear Italy…"

"They're back home. Don't worry. I know, let's go pick some tomatoes!" Spain smiled brightly and stood up, carrying Romano out and into his garden. Spain set Romano down and grabbed a basket for collecting the tomatoes.

"Oh, I se. We're getting tomatoes for Italy. I'm sure he'll love them." Romano smiled a little and started to pick the biggest and ripest tomatoes he could reach. But when Spain tried to help Romano gently pushed his hand away, shaking his head. So instead Spain sat down nearby after fetching his guitar from inside.

As Romano picked tomatoes Spain played music and sang. Ah, yes. This is how it should be. But it seemed all too soon that basket was filled. But of course when it was filled Spain set his guitar down and picked it up with ease. Romano smiled and clung to Spain's leg tightly, giggling when Spain started to walk.

Spain laughed and playfully spun on one leg, Romano on the other. Romano giggled loudly, holding onto the leg tighter.

"Papa! Papa! Can we cook?"

Spain stopped suddenly and stared down at Romano…

_Papa…_

Did Romano really call him Papa? He wasn't being called 'bastard'… But instead, Papa!

"Yes… Yes of course! We'll make a feast!" Spain laughed and walked inside into the kitchen where he set the basket down. He easily picked Romano off and set him down on the counter near the sink. Spain turned and grabbed a huge pot they'll need and when he turned around Romano was already washing off the tomatoes they picked.

"Papa, let me make the pasta. Italy is rather picky sometimes." Spain chucked and nodded.

"Do what you need." So instead Spain started to cut up some vegetables for some other food he was going to make.


	6. Party Time!

_Chapter 6 of England's Mistake 3! WHEW! Here we go. Sorry I haven't updated this last week. School has been crazy; I've been trying to plan out my future._

_I own nothing but the storyline_

Spain laughed, having the hold a pot of hot soup above his head as he squeezed his way into the backyard. Romano worked fast if he wanted. While Spain made phone calls inviting people Romano was able to set up a huge table with chairs. Though he couldn't reach the table cloth at the top of the closet.

But now the house was filled with other counties. They all came as fast as they could. After all, who would want to miss one of Spain's parties!

Spain set the pot down on the table, smiling brightly. Romano was getting hugged by Italy, who was acting like they haven't seen each other in a whole year. Austria was sitting on the bench swing, chatting with England. Prussia and France were who knows where…

Switzerland was even near Austria. Whenever Austria needed something it magically appeared beside Austria. Switzerland didn't have to worry about his little sister. She was in the garden, talking with Hungary. They kept giggling and look over at some of the boys. Though, it wasn't the look you'll give a crush… In Hungary's eyes you could just SEE her pairing up the boys… Seems she was teaching her ways to others now…

Sweden was trying to get Finland out of the tree. Finland was trying to get Iceland down. His bird had flown up into the tree and refused to come down. Demark had a drink in his hand and an arm wrapped around Norway, holding him close as he watched them.

Holy Rome Empire was currently walking around, looking up at people. He seemed a bit confused as to what he should do… But when he saw Italy he smiled and walked right over to them. Romano of course, glared at Holy Rome for a moment before _allowing _him to stand next to them. Romano seemed calm down. At least he wasn't upset like before.

Spain chuckled lightly and made it way inside. America was playing video games against someone that looked JUST like him, only he had a purple shade to his eyes and a weird curl like Italy's. Japan and China were watching them calmly, though silently making bets on who will win.

Russia was surprisingly in the kitchen, TRYING to help cook… though it just wasn't working for him. Cuba was making a huge ice-cream mountain at the moment as well. Everyone seemed to be getting along.

Hell, even Poland seemed to be getting along with Russia… Though he made sure to stand right between Russia and Lithuania.

Latvia and Estonia were both cooking, though Spain just _happened_ to notice they were standing rather close to each other. Maybe it was because Russia was near… who knows.

Greece was talking about his mother to Turkey, Egypt, Hong Kong, Ukraine, and Belarus.

With a happy sigh Spain walked upstairs, finding Prussia waiting for him.

"Oh? Prussia, what you doing up here! There's a great party going on downstairs!" Spain laughed, walking over to Prussia and slapped him hard on the back, earning him a grin and a kick on the shin.

"I know there's an AWESOME party downstairs, but I also knew you'll come up here to grab your guitar, so I figured I'll step up here and get a word alone."

"Well, I'm here! What's up? Oh, I know. You're mad because you're little lover is busy talking with England." Spain grinned, which earned him another playful kick.

"You dick, I'm not talking about that." Prussia laughed, shaking his head. Spain grinned goofily and tackled Prussia, pinning him to the floor. Then he proceeded to tickle Prussia intil he couldn't even talk. Spain laughed and only when Prussia kicked him in the gut he stopped.

"You d...dick" Prussia grinned, leaning back on the wall as he caught his breath. Spain smiled brightly, sitting across from Prussia and leaning on the wall behind him.

"Shh, I don't want Romano hearing that. OH! Prussia, wanna hear something awesome."

"I'm the judge of what's awesome and not. So talk."

"Romano called me 'papa'!"

Prussia laughed, shaking his head. That really was awesome, more than awesome.

"Oh… I wanted to talk about Romano… Spain, you can't take him away from Italy and us… Listen, we'll do our best for Romano, but you just can't take him away."

"Italy can do just fine without Romano, he has done it before."

"No no, Austria wants to do it right this time. Last time he gave Romano to you, remember? After that Italy and Romano lost all contact. Plus, Austria wants to make things right now… Spain please let Romano come home… You can come to of course! We'll never separate you two."

"… Austria is making you say this."

"No! I swear, it's just me… He doesn't even know where I am right now… Spain…"

"… I'll think on it… for now, let's go enjoy the party."


	7. Return home

_On with chap 7 of England's Mistake 3! But before we do that, I'm opening a poll (You can find it on my profile). I would like all of you to take a moment, go there and votes. Thank you!_

_I own nothing but the storyline_

Spain grinned widely, suddenly jumping onto Prussia's back. They were walking down the stairs and Prussia was in front of him, giving him the perfect chance to do this. Spain wrapped himself tightly around Prussia so he won't fall off. Prussia, no excepting the sudden weight missed the next step and fell, but instead ended up landing right on top of France, who was coming up to find them.

Luckfully they were at the bottom of the steps as well.

"Ow! Spain you dumb ass, oh, hey France. How awesome of you to join the party!" France muttered something in French and looked down at Prussia, how was getting smooshed sense Spain was on top of him. Spain grinned and sat up, happily sitting on Prussia's back.

"I have beaten the great Prussia!"

Just them Holy Rome empire came running in, riding one of Germany's huge dogs. He also had a wooden sword. Somewhere he must have found a dog size saddle and reins because he was riding the dog like a horse.

"CHARGE!" Holy Rome Empire rode right up to Spain, jumping off right as the dog jumped, tackling Spain off of Prussia. Spain went into a fit of laughter as the dog started to lick his face.

Prussia laughed and sat up, France did the same. Though France had to quickly cover his head as Holy Rome Empire started to hit him with his wooden sword.

"ACH! You dare mess with Prussia as well! I shall chop off your head! Prepare to die!" Prussia laughed even harder, gripping his sides as Holy Rome Empire somehow tackled France, hitting him with the sword, though it had little effect.

Austria ran in from outside, staring at them. He was just trying to talk to England when all this happened! England was right behind Austria, smiling.

"Don't stop them, Austria. I think it's rather cute…" Austria scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

France flopped down on his back, playing Dead. It seemed to put Holy Rome Empire off guard, as he quickly jumped off, standing as far away as he could, while still poking France with the tip of his wooden sword.

Spain as well was also playing dead, though which made the dog whimper sadly and return to Holy Rome Empire's side.

"Holy Rome! Holy Rome!" Italy squeezed through peoples legs, running to hide side. Romano wasn't far behind luckfully.

"You're not hurt?" Italy gently grabbed onto Holy Rome Empire's sleeve, staring at him sadly. There were tears in the corner of his eyes. Romano had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Holy rome Empire, as if daring him to make Italy cry.

"C-course not… I… I slay anyone that dares hurt anyone I love!" Holy Rome Empire puffed out his chest, rather proud of his fight now. Italy smiled happily and hugged him tightly, going on about how worried he was.

Romano rolled his eyes and looked over to see who was slain…

"Spain! Spain!" Romano quickly ran to Spain, gently shaking him. Spain of course, didn't move. He didn't want to ruin Holy Rome Empire's moment of glory, though he did feel a bit bad for Romano.

"You killed Spain!" Romano slowly stood of, whimpering as he rubbed his eyes. He turned to Holy Rome Empire, glaring at him. Romano tackled holy Rome Empire to the ground, causing Italy to squeak and moved back, quickly hiding behind Austria's legs.

"Oh no… England." Austria glanced behind himself at England, who sighed heavily.

"On it… "England walked forward and pulled Romano off of holy Rome Empire.

"Now now, listen up and watch, all of you." England set Romano down. Romano didn't run at Holy Rome Empire, though he wanted to so sadly. So he just started to cry.

"Spain was a casualty in this great fight. But, I there is something you must know." England smiled brightly, lightly poking Romano's nose to get his attention. Romano sniffled softly and stared up at England.

"I, the great and powerful England, can cast a spell to bring him back. So there is no need to worry!" England almost lost his balance when Romano grabbed onto his leg, clinging to it tightly.

"Do it now! Bring back Spain! Now now England!"

"It can't work if you don't forgive him." England motion over to Holy Rome Empire, who was standing up now, watching them.

"Romano nodded quickly and walked over to Holy Rome Empire. He didn't say anything; he just fiddled with his dress for a moment, muttering under his breath so no one could hear them. After a moment Romano hugged Holy Rome Empire. While Romano's back was turned England kicked Spain's side.

Spain of course, sat up, gripping his side. England went over to France and gently shook him. France grinned and opened his eyes, staring up at England.

"Ah~ an angel?" England rolled his eyes but pulled France up to his feet and happily led France away from the crowd, as everyone was watching, even Russia.

Spain smiled and stood up. He easily picked Romano and Holy Rome Empire into his arms, holding him close. Of course he also walked over to Austria and picked up little Italy as well. He held the three close, watching as they hugged each other, and of course hugged Spain.

Spain smiled at Austria after a moment.

"Austria… Can me and Romano return?"

"What a stupid question… Of course you can.


	8. Growing up and pranks

_Chapter 8 of England's Mistake 3! What a way we have come…_

Romano was on Holy Rome Empire's back, fast asleep. Italy was happily walking beside them, holding Holy Rome Empire's hand. Austria was leading them to the car so they could all go home together. Prussia and Spain were packing up at the moment.

Austria got the 3 children in the car and got into the driver's seat after making sure they all had seatbelts on. One Prussia and Spain were also in he started to drive, sighing heavily.

"England says the spell won't last much longer. He doesn't know an exact time though…"

There was a heavy silence between the 3 adults, but it didn't last too long because Romano woken up and undid his seat belt. He them climbed up front and sat right in Spain's lap, holding onto him tightly. So if course Spain decided this was a perfect time to start to sing a song.

Austria couldn't help but smile as they drove home.

.-.-.-.-.

"Prussia! Grab holy Rome for me!" Spain was carrying Italy and Italy at the moment while Autria was unloading the stuff in the trunk. Prussia smiled and picked up Holy Rome easily from the car. But instead of going inside he walked into their garden, sitting under one of the trees.

"Germany… Holy Rome Empire, open your eyes now." Prussia smiled, lovingly nudging him till he was awake. Somehow he had fallen asleep in that crazy car ride…

"I just want you to know… everything I do is to help you. I love you very much, understand?"

Holy Rome Empire yawned and just nodded while he settled back down in Prussia's arms, just wanting sleep. Prussia chuckled and closed his eyes as well, letting the slip shut. He only let them close for a moment, and when he opened them he saw he was holding a young boy now. Oh… Spell was wearing off… right…

Prussia huffed and stood up, having to carry holy Rome Empire on his back now, sense he was heavier. He could hear yelling from inside the house and sounds of things breaking… Ugh… Austria was going to kill him if something important got broke.

With Holy Rome Empire… Well, he's not Holy Rome Empire anymore is he? He was Germany now… A very young Germany…

Prussia carried Germany in to see the living room trashed and both Italians on top of the bookshelf, clinging to each other. Prussia raised one of his eye brows and lazily glancing around. What the hell had the two Italians' scared?

Then he saw it. There was a TIIIIIIINY garden snake. Prussia huffed and set Germany down on the couch, the only thing in the damn room that wasn't knocked over. He picked the snake up by the tail… Hmm.. Perhaps he could have some fun.

With a evil grin he walked right over to the book case and held the snake up so the two Italians' could see. The screamed, jumped off the bookcase and ran. Prussia did have to be slightly impressed. They were still in their dresses after all. Their clothes just grew with them. Plus they were wearing fucking heels now. Had to give them credit. He set the snake down outside and was about to go find the two Italians when he noticed an old creepy looking mask on the wall… Ok… Ok… He can't pass this up.

Prussia put on the mask and proceeded to chase the two scared Italians' all around the house. Though he made sure to keep them away from Austria's piano rooms. He could hear music coming from them, so that must be where Spain and Austria were.

Italy clung onto Romano's arm, following him where ever he ran. But Romano and Italy didn't know the house as well as Prussia and Austria, so they kept getting turned around. Romano opened a door and pushed Italy into the room and of course shut the door behind them. It was pitch black, but they heard footsteps running by… Soon they faded and they both let out a breath they were holding. The scary monster was gone.

"Veveve~… what are we going to do? Ow! I hit something! ROMANO!" Italy clung onto Romano. Romano spoke a few colorful words as he tried to feel the light switch. He sighed, not feeling it on the wall so he blindly started to feel the air above them. Sure enough there was a pull string. He pulled it, flooding the room with light.

Italy and him both screamed at the same time. The room was filled with old antiques, scary looking ones as well. An old knife set on the wall, a shrunken head over on a dusty table.

Romano quickly grabbed the door knob, trying to open it. It wouldn't budge. The door only opened from the outside.

Then the light went out.

_-Heads hits desk- I dunno guys… I'm really getting stuck now. I don't know where I'm going with this series anymore. I love it to pieces, but I don't know what I should do with it anymore… So I'll be wrapping it up soon… I do have an idea with the Nordics though… _

_OK! It's up to you guys. If you want me to keep going and do one more England's Mistake I will, if not I'll end it with this story._


	9. Why and Perfect

_Chapter 9 of England's Mistake 3!_

_Also, thank you _vaatigirl123 _. You're freaking amazing. In less than 10 minutes after I posted the last chapter you left a review. Well then, as request I will make an England's Mistake 4 about the Nordics._

The two Italians clung into each other, crying when the door was yanked open. Germany, Prussia, Austria and Spain stood there.

"Italy! Romano!" Germany rushed into the room, pulling the two into his arms. He held onto them tightly, letting them cry onto his shoulder.

"Germany! Germany it was so scary!" Italy looked up at Germany, sniffling. Germany sighed and picked them both up with easy. Germany's 4 dogs came running into the room, explored and then went back to Germany's side.

"It's fine Italy… Romano, are you ok?"

"I-I'm… Stupid potato bastard… wait. WHY THE HELL AM I IN A FUCKING DRESS?! Spain, you stupid spa-… I hate you all."

Romano pushed away from Germany, crossing his arms over his chest. Germany remained calm, watching Romano for a moment then easily picked him up, setting him on his shoulder. He held onto Italy's hand and gently led him out.

Austria glanced into the room, shrugged and closed the door when he made sure all 4 dogs were out and ok. Then, Spain and Austria grabbed Prussia and dragged him off to tell at him. Well, Spain was going to laugh at Prussia while Austria yelled a lot.

Germany walked into one of the many piano rooms and set Romano down and let Italy go. Course Italy didn't want to be let go because the dogs were following them.

"Veveveve!" Italy hid behind Romano, who seemed 100% done with the situation.

"Italy… Are you really that dense? Look at who's in front of you!"

"I know who it is, it's Germany! Germany~! Oh Germany!"

"ITALY! It's Holy Rome Empire! Germany is Holy Rome Empire!" Romano said a few more colorful words, glaring at Italy. Italy remained silent for a moment before smiling.

"Course Germany is Holy Rome Empire. Why else would he be so nice to me?"

"Vhat?" Now it was Germany's turn to be confused for once… then again, those two Italians always confuse him.

"I knew from the second I saw you. You had to be Holy Rome Empire. You didn't kill me, plus you were always protecting me, even though I could never do anything for you. Veve… Germany, I am confused though. Why didn't you tell us? We have been waiting for you to return… We waited for Holy Rome Empire for so long… But you came back, saying your Germany."

There was silence for the longest time. Italy was waiting for an answer, and Germany didn't know how to answer.

"Potato bast… Holy Rome Empire… Germany… I forgive you, even though you're a jerk." Romano walked over to Germany, punched his shoulder and smiled. "Past is in the past."

"… veah." Germany smiled, just a small one. Italy jumped into Germany's arms, holding onto him tightly. Germany held onto Italy, never wanting to let him go. He finally had his Italy in his arms. Germany could just SENSE Romano about to walk out so he grabbed Romano and pulled him into the hug as well. Romano cursed loudly intill he saw Italy pouting… then he shut his mouth and accepted the hug.

What a perfect ending…

_Ok, there it is! Next I'll be working on England's Mistake 4, which has the Nordics! Be afraid… Be very afraid…_

_-Zena_


End file.
